Night In Peterny Uncensored
by Miss Nox
Summary: Star Ocean Couple Fayt and Albel prequil to expletive what happened after the game scene that was too shocking to let children view, and how could this happen! Free of all yaoi until second half, so feel free to mosey in for the reasons AlbelxFayt!


**"Aaaaaaieeeeee!"** MrsNox screamed from behind her computer screen. **"My weakness to computers is exposed!"**

_Just a few moments ago, she realsied that two of her stories were actually the same- just with different titles! This may of had something to do with the fact that she gave different names to both written and typed works sometimes, but the thought still horrified her. So, she decided to publish this fact to the world to show her true evil, wicked ways! _**"Tie me up to a post and wait for the tide to come in, I am a sinner and demand judgement!"**_ The two stories in question were_ **'My Property, My Rules'** _and_ **'When we have Expletive!'**

_So not only would_ **MrsNox** _like you to subtract 1 from her authored stories list in your minds, but she would like to state that the one story had taken in 5 reviews overall- 2 on one and 3 on the other. She also apologises to all the hardworking authors out there who are free to curse at her from behind there pcs- it won't happen again as she is off right now to cut off her fingers. But_ **MrsNox** _is confused as well- does this mean that only summaries and titles draw in potential readers? Hmm. In any case, the only thing that tidesher view is what the story is about in the case of **who is in it**. Even thenshe likes deviating to other ones too- even obscure titlesshe has never heard of like 'Andromeda'- that has some great fan fics._

**"It might be that I will just delete one of those stories- which will be a shame because then I will have 3 or 2 reviews instead of 5- whichwould be my most no of reviews next to 4 for 'Albel's Present' but even that is only a month old- some people review half a year aftera story is written- and the most important thing is that people read and like it.But I am still miffed at myself >I !"**

_Anyway. This story is the first story-the prequil to both those I have stated.I call it that, but it wasn't meant to be; from antics in the hotel room- or wherever it was, to this- so how did it happen? The first half is a string of thoughts and my reasons for believing that AlbelxFayt is the best pairing in a typically AlbelxFayt way- and then comes the switch in tense and the juicy stuff comes- check for the bold paragraph where Fayt cuts into the story with an unfounded objection- he does try but he can't deny it!

* * *

_

Night in Peterny- Uncensored

_**"You maggots are my prey- I won't let anyone else have you."**_

Little did the others know just how much truth there was to this statement for Fayt Leingod; he had known this much earlier.

For him it started with intrigue- how one could be so carefree about everything- so unscrupulous towards others- why was he so obsessed with fighting? Fayt, at first, had been unable to let his thoughts rest from their own obsessions- understanding this man.

So it came to be a delight when it was known that the samurai would be Airyglyph's representative for their journey to the Urrsa Lava caves. And even as other foolish people in the room seemed reluctant and disgruntled by the idea, Fayt knew that Albel was driven by something other than the chance for freedom and their unwanted pardons.

Albel wanted to understand too- he was ashamed that he had no clue- his eyes avoided the jade of Fayt's; how had he been beaten by this boy in blue? This would become Albel's obsession- how to beat the youth- to understand his strength and then conquer it.

Fayt could ponder now. When had it been that he noticed the severity of the warrior's stares- glares- watches- what was he, in some shop front window?

Yes, that was exactly what it was. Albel noticed it- how fond everyone was of Fayt, how they all made their passes to be in Fayt's affections with their open ended statements- wishing for Fayt's favourable reply.

_My friends, he's our friend, they're my friends, we are friends of each other- he's my future boyfriend, my first crush, my comrade, my partner in crime, my soul mate, my mentor, my intellectual equal, my charge._

_**(What was with all the personal pronouns?)**_

If he had to give himself to them in order to be anything to them, he would rather gauge out his own heart, which beat slowly from the unmistakable cold. And yet he began to understand, as he watched how Maria the wrench and that squeaky Sophia spoke to each other and how they constantly competed over the bluenette.

So everyone was racing for the same goal- he had pondered over it for a while. Would he also compete just to piss off the others- just to spite them (_and you can just imagine his glee at this prospect_). Or could there be something else worth battling them for him for?

Apart from being cute, and undeniably attractive- Fayt had his strength. So what if Maria wanted a partner and Sophia was desperate for a boyfriend- Albel Nox was in need of a sparring partner. But everyone else had a head start at wriggling their way into his affections- and what troubled him was that he was not constantly prying about Fayt for conversations and standing by his side- he rarely even ventured from the back of the group except during battle.

_That was the only time he could stand beside Fayt without arousing suspicion- who had always put the samurai in his group._

Why? Because Fayt thought that the only way to understand someone was to be close to them often- whereas Albel had a different idea. Confrontation- one battle- one moment- one answer. If Fayt was repellent then he would be like the others who hated Albel- which had become perfectly normal to the samurai; if there wad perhaps a chance that Fayt had the lunacy to accept him then Albel would seal their bond.

* * *

**_"Do you hate me?" _**

Stunned. Yes, Albel the wicked worked in a cloak of darkness, his feelings were hidden just like creatures of the dark- a sort of horrific fantasy that no one knew of- a society of demons and vampires- once you knew they existed there was a danger- once you accepted them and lived among them you were sucked into that danger- never to return or escape.

This was Fayt's last chance to escape. All the looks, the venomous glances that showed a killer's intrigue- was Albel going to kill him? He had gulped- that was just ridiculous- the red eyes flashed-_ wasn't it?_

But Albel's body remained half turned away- this would make or break their relationship- and the Glyphian was aware of that too. He was just fed up of wondering when the bluenette would reject him- and also enticed to at least challenge the others at their sneaky point winning game- Albel could be sneaky too- steal points from them under cover of darkness.

**"Not really."**

His eyes widened. When did _'not really'_ constitute as a definite answer? What did that mean- yes or no? Did Fayt 'like' those little moments of knowing that everyone was fighting for his friendship in some way or another- or was he completely unaware of the whole thing? Considering the look on the boy's face, Albel guessed it was the latter- if so then the joke was on all of his 'friends', all their work was for nothing- and Fayt was up for the taking- whoever got there first.

If Fayt did know and was enjoying the spectacle of Maria vs. Sophia; Roger vs. Peppita; Adray vs. Mirage; Cliff vs. himself- then the joke was on Fayt. Albel did not take competition lightly, and he did not take kindly to misleading- in his mind, 'not really' had just become a definite 'no'.

_**"Dream on, fool, dream on."**_

Albel walked away, his tread undetectable and silent- and moments later the bluenette caught up with him in intrigue- they were both beginning to understand where the other's strength came from- what was inside the other's mind.

But it was only Albel that knew, that the more this happened, the more Fayt knew, the more caught he was, and the more Albel grew possessive.

They re-entered the inn, Fayt a pace behind Albel as he checked back into he inn- it was just pass midnight. Fayt also went up to the counter- they had taken the three rooms on the first floor, and it seemed one was empty.

Sophia, Nel and Maria had taken one room. Cliff, Mirage and Adray had taken the other. It seemed that they had left the spare room for the black wolf of their group whom they didn't trust. Fayt had been in the room with Mirage and Adray, but it seemed that Cliff had also gone, splitting the two rooms at three a piece. There was one bed left in one of those rooms.

Fayt went to sign him into one of those rooms- when he had an apiffiny- why was it that Albel was so distant? Was it just because he was distant, ordid others distance thmselves from him? At times he could hardly blame them- especially if Albel suprised all of his 'allies' with night time visits like that, but what would be the harm now in sleeping in a less crowded room without Cliff's'manly' snoringand Sophia's '_hebihebi_' snoring (just say that phonetically) and you'll hear how annoying it is in a high, naisely voice.

His mind was made up,and he feltthat somewhere he was uneasy about it - but when his eyes gazed upon a room he daren't enter- he was already marked upon it.

In Albel Nox's handwriting- never mind that! **In Albel Nox's room!**

Fayt froze, pen in hand, the foreground and background dropping to reveal a blackening abyss of doom- in which his dizziness made him feel as if he were falling back and swirling around into it- and then turned to a stream of rising plush hearts- bells tinkering and his eyes glittering over- heart fluttering like a fan girl-

**(Fayt breaks into the story for a short paragraph, he presses his pouting cheeks up against the other 'side of my computer screen and complains. "Hey, I am not a girl- and- and who said anything about hearts- or bells- or triumphantly thrown _confetti-_ ah?" realising his description of jubilation had gone far beyond mine, revealingthe guiltof his own emotions, he trod back into his place, defeated and exposed; gob smacked, pen in hand at the desk).

* * *

**

Slowly and silently he paced the pen down- gulped down delighted terror- and stepped softly over to the last room on the left- the door was open.

He stepped in.

Well, there were two beds, he sighed out in relief-

_Waittaminnute!_

All of the pillows, blankets and sheets had been stripped from one of the beds- the first seen as he walked in. he stepped forwards- SLAM- and spun back round.

_**"It's freezing in here, close the door next time, fool,"**_ a voice came from the right corner of the room by the door, where the foot that had kicked the door shut slid back into the array of blankets.

**"Hey…"** Fayt began, stepping forwards threateningly, and Albel's crimson eyes were glowing out at him fiercely through the dark Fayt struggled to adjust to. **"Those are my blankets,"** he commented.

First Albel dragged him out of bed, then he signed Fayt into a different room, and then he took all the blankets for himself? He really was wicked.

**_"I told you, it's cold,"_** Albel repeated.

**"What and I'm just supposed to freeze? You were fine in Airyglyph- it's much colder there!"** Fayt croaked in complaint.

Albel had been laid back, arms behind his head, covers drawn up to the point where hi cropped top would have cruelly covered his upper torso. P

But now Albel sat up, the covers dropped revealing his whole torso, his claw rest over his lap, his right arm kept him up. And Fayt stared- ahh! What was he doing looking at Albel like that?

**_"Get over here,"_** Albel ordered his voice stern and menacing- the very words of which bit at Fayt's heels and forced him forwards.

Fayt's brow furrowed- anger at his fear- refusing to be timid- fighting that glare with such difficulty that he didn't notice Albel grab out with his claw and snatch Fayt by his shirt.

As he yanked the boy over the bed ferociously the shirt tore- as Fayt stumbled, Albel laid back down- as Fayt tried to regain his senses, Albel's right hand tightened around Fayt's wrist, dragging him forcefully onto the bed, using his free arm to lift the covers and pull the startled bluenette under them.

**"Stop- what are you doing, Albel- ah!"** Fayt began, as his body pressed against Albel's, when the covers fell around them and Albel's arms, gripping around the boy, tightened.

And a hand- not the claw, thankfully- rest over Fayt's head.

**"Albel!"** Fayt pouted- uncertain to say the least.

And then a snigger came from above.

_**"I told you it was cold, it's not my fault that they didn't make both of the beds properly,"**_ he lied, and even though Fayt knew it was a lie, he didn't question it; _**"I don't know why you're so uptight- it's usually you who sprouts all this togetherness crap."**_

**"Oh."** Togetherness? What did he mean by that?

_**"The only way for you to keep warm is to share my body heat- I'd pretend I care- say some crap about me trusting you too, us being 'allies'; but really, I'm just freaking cold,"**_ Albel spoke.

**"Right,"** Fayt sighed, his face pressed against Albel's chest.

**_"What? What did you think I meant?"_** Albel mused, from the lightless room.

**"Albel."** Fayt breathed- why was he so comfortable now- he was surprised how quickly the horror of being in such close quarters with another guy had passed- but not that surprised- what was he, Cliff?

_**"You're still a fool, Leingod,"**_ Albel's cold voice forced Fayt to hold on tighter to find warmth, _**"you can just forget about those worms. Today you were my ally, my comrade, my charge, my sparring partner- and right now- you are my blanket,"**_ Albel spoke.

Fayt looked up. **"Eh?"** confused.

_**"You can be strong in any way you want- but the most important thing now is, you're mine,"**_ Albel told him, those deadly, captivating eyes swallowing him whole.

And at that moment Fayt understood Albel, he was the only one- and the price he paid for this was his own freedom.

He could be friends with whoever he wanted, be strong in whatever he had to be, but in the end the one who understood him was Albel.

And from above, his shoulder blades resting on his pillows, he leant his head over and engaged the first kiss of their contract. Mine. And he pushed his tongue in- all mine. Fayt was limp; Albel's words seemed to have drained all of his strength.

How did Albel know of Fayt's strength? It was the strength to never doubt anyone- even himself- and to gain allies who supported him.

How did Fayt know of Albel's character? He could only bring himself close to someone if they had a practical use to hide behind- an excuse to be with others whilst attaining that he didn't want to.

Albel concluded their first kiss abruptly.

**"You took advantage of me, you knew I would accept you- you knew I would take you to heart- but you must be the best- if you had failed you would have dismissed the whole thing- but you knew that wouldn't happen with me- you knew that, once you let someone into your heart, they can never escape alive,"**

And Albel let out a sinister grin.

_**"I win, you're mine,"**_ Albel announced- greatly anticipating the looks on the faces of his 'comrades' as he planned to plant one on the bluenette before they continued.

Fayt turned to the side, his left leg over Albel's lower body, their waists attached.

**"What am I now?"** he asked.

**_"Hmm,"_** Albel considered, his hand slipping between their waists to rest on Fayt's pelvis, _**"you are…my toy, well, fool?"**_

Fayt moaned as Albel pushed down at his leg wear with his claw, and his hand clamped Fayt's member tight.

**"W-wh"- **every fibre of his being told him to be outraged- but still he did nothing.

_**"What else? I want to lay a game,"**_ Albel smirked, and his hand moved quickly.

And before Fayt could gasp, Albel's lips overpowered him further.

**_"I won't let anyone else have you."_**

Yes, this statement was very true, to Fayt Leingod.

* * *

You're all intelligent people, and I'm sure I don't need to explain this, but _yes _a 'member' is a way to get around calling it something else- from a woman who wrote the 'bloody chambre' called Angela Carter- I do nott recommend her material to people who want to keep their innocence and sanity in tact- then again I don't recommend my stories for that either. As always, people who feel like flaming me should be aware that I knowpeople. I'll say no more squints her eyes menacingly> Hope you enjoyed this! I wrote it the first time after seeing the scene when I playedthe game the first time through. 


End file.
